Pokemon Master
by EvolveFromEevee
Summary: Ash has just become the world's only (living) Pokemon Master! But, he is depressed. Watch as this story unfolds! This story takes place from Ash and Misty's perspectives. It is rated T, just to be safe. It includes Pokeshipping/Ikarishipping. Also, please note I do not own the picture. I give all credit for the cover to the artist of the picture. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Master**

Rated: T

Pokeshipping/Ikarishipping

NOTE: This is my second story, the first being discontinued as I really didn't like the way it turned out. Gonna test my luck on yet another pokeshipping story, hope you like it! Please review and what not. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1 : Realization!**

"I have just become the world's only Pokemon Master," Ash said to himself, in a quiet voice. "So then why am I so sad?" He continued, still sitting in a position that showed he was in deep thought.

"Sir, you're up in 30 seconds." Said Clarisse, the lady who had been running around, telling everyone their schedule.

"Got it." Said Ash, standing up and walking towards the stage. As Ash walked on to the stage, with a smile that was forced, he saw the crowd roaring in applause.

"Hello sir!" said Jon, the host of this talk show.

"Please, call me Ash." Replied Ash, showing once again how truly humble he was.

"I shall." Said Jon. "So, what is it like officially being a Pokemon Master?" He finished.

"Well, it seems to include a lot of paperwork." Ash replied, which was followed by laughter from the audience.

"Well, definitely not what you thought it would be when you started your Pokemon journey at the age of ten, huh?" Jon said, chuckling.

"Well, you got that right." Ash replied, which caused the audience to laugh a little bit more.

"Wow, humble and funny! You must have some sort of girl at home, right?" Jon said. This caused Ash to don a somewhat confused face.

"Well, no. Not necessarily." Ash said, as he started to wonder once again about the cause of his strange depression.

"Well, what do you mean by that Ash?" Jon said. This caused Ash to realize what exactly he said, and a blush started to form on his face.

"Ww-well… Uhm.." Ash said, stuttering like he had a serious speech impediment. Ash cleared his throat, and thinking of an answer that would be deemed suitable, said: "There's this one girl who is my best friend and I haven't seen her in a very long time. But that's it, we're just friends." Ash said, wondering how he managed to say that without stuttering or blushing furiously.

"I don't know, sounds like you got a thing for her!" Jon said. "Well now that you're a Pokemon Master, I doubt it should be hard to catch her attention." Jon said. Ash was getting annoyed now, something Ash never felt.

"She's my friend. That's it. That's all we've ever been, that's all we'll ever be." Ash replied, donning a serious tone and a look that would show anger if you had ever seen Ash angry before.

"Well then, okay!" Jon said. Ash could tell Jon was a little freaked out, as even Ash was surprised by what he had just done. Ash never got angry. Ever. And since Ash was a Pokemon Master, and quite fit from the serious training he had done in Unova, Ash couldn't blame Jon.

"I'm very sorry about that Jon. It must be all the stress of being a Pokemon Master, I mean having hordes of people follow you around isn't exactly helping, you know?" Ash said.

"Very true." Said Jon, relaxing. "But could you tell us about your travel companions, the ones who helped you on your way to mastery?" Jon asked, obviously still stuck on the friend Ash had mentioned.

"Well, my most recent companions were Iris and Cilan, who were travelling with me before I left to train on my own," said Ash. "Then before them there was Dawn, who I met in Sinnoh. She was pretty nice," Ash continued. "When I was in Hoenn, I met May and Max. Max is May's younger brother, and they're both very nice." Ash said. "Then in Kanto, where I started my journey, I met Tracey, who was very nice and is now Professor Oak's assistant." Ash continued, remembering all the fun times he had with these people. "Before Tracey, I met Brock, who was the Pewter City gym leader. He was fun, even if he got infatuated with every of-age girl he sees." Ash said, remembering all the times Brock spaced out, staring at one of the Nurse Joys or Officer Jenny's. "Then my first ever travel companion was Misty." Ash said, stopping for what seemed like a while.

"Please continue, Ash." Said Jon, realizing this must be the 'friend.'

"I met her when she fished me out of a river when I was running from a flock of Spearow with Pikachu," Ash replied. "I took her bike to get away from them, but I ended up breaking it." Ash continued, chuckling lightly as he remembered that day. "She started travelling with me, saying she wouldn't go until I got her a new bike, even though after a while it became obvious she was still travelling with me because we were friends." Ash said. Then, he realized really why Ash was depressed. As the time ran out, Ash left the building, with his stuff, and got in his car. He drove, still in a stupor as he kept repeating in his head the conclusion he had gotten to.

"I have to see Misty." Ash whispered to himself.

AN: Tada! This chapter is finished! I hope you guys are liking it so far, and please review with anything you wish to tell me about my new story! I'll try to get the next chapter finished tomorrow, so if you want to see more, good things come to those who wait!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry this is coming so late, I got so carried away with homework and whatnot, it just got too much for me to also write a chapter, but here it is, so enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1 : Reunite!**

Misty was sitting at her computer desk, watching the latest episode of Late Night with Jon Marker, since she had been somewhat obsessed with a certain Ash Ketchum as of late. She thought that it was perfectly justified, seeing as she had not seen or heard from Ash in nearly 4 years. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Daisy, carrying her cup of lemonade and rushing to the door. Misty sighed, thinking to herself 'Why are there people coming right now!?' But then, as Misty heard the familiar sound of the door opening she heard Daisy's cup fall to the floor.

"Misty? Come over here!" Misty heard Daisy say, sounding like she was stunned.

"If it's a challenger, tell them to go away! I'm in the middle of something you know!" Misty yelled back, getting very annoyed at this point.

"It's Ash! Ash Ketchum!" Daisy replied. This caused Misty to gasp, and run over to the door while simultaneously trying to fix herself up a little bit. Then, she saw Ash coming through the door, in a stunning suit with no tie, and holding a worn cap in his hand.

"A-Ash?" Misty said, gazing at the now tall, fit man who travelled with her for years.

"Hey Misty," Ash said, grinning stupidly at her. "What were you doing that was so important?" Ash questioned, still sporting a silly grin.

"I was watching something!" Misty blurted out, a little too loudly. Misty's face was burning, and she could tell it must be tomato red.

"Well okie dokie." Ash said. "Hey, do you mind if I stay here? I can't really get home very fast, you know?" Ash asked, which prompted Misty to blush once again.

"Sure! You can stay in the guest room." Daisy said, knowing that Misty was too flabbergasted to reply to Ash.

"Thanks, Daisy!" Ash said, putting his cap back on and walking over to the guest room. Misty stared blankly into space as she realized what had just happened. She realized that it was silly to be acting like this around Ash, especially since she had known him for about ten years. But, the problem was that even though Ash had been known before he became a master, he wasn't advertised as they did with his 'Travelling Around the World' ads. Ash had been asked by the Pokemon League to tour the various regions, going on talk shows and whatnot. But, much to Ash's dismay, Ash was portrayed as somewhat of a sex symbol. He did look good, of course but he really didn't care much for people who are seen that way, and it really didn't help Ash with touring. Having swarms of girls at your feet constantly is not what Ash imagined when he thought of being a Pokemon Master, and it really didn't portray Ash as he really was.

"You're welcome, Misty." Daisy said, cutting Misty's idle thoughts off in a quite rude manner.

"Whatever, Daisy." Misty said, clearly annoyed at Daisy for being so rude. Misty then watched as Daisy returned to her room, and then rushed over to the guest room to talk to Ash one on one.

"Hey Ash! How has your 'Travelling' thing been going?" Misty casually asked, although both to Misty and, surprisingly, to Ash it was obvious she just wanted to know if he had met anyone, despite the fact he never mentioned anyone in the interview.

"Exhausting. I have to be all nice and shiny all the time, and girls are constantly annoying me." Ash said, sighing.

"Doesn't sound too nice, although boys throwing themselves at me wouldn't be that bad." Misty said, getting a little bit more comfortable and bringing back her usual self. Ash chuckled a little, but Misty could see a look in his eye that seemed to be unreadable, which was odd. 'I guess Ash has mentally grown a little too,' Misty thought.

"Well, I'm pretty tired Misty. I'm gonna get some sleep." Ash said, yawning afterwards.

"But you don't have pajamas," Misty pointed out, which caused Ash to chuckle.

"I don't wear pajamas, Misty. Just boxers." Ash whispered, seductively. This caused Misty to jump back, not realizing that Ash was just joking around.

"Wh-what!?" Misty yelled, extremely surprised at how Ash was acting.

"It's just a joke Misty jeez; I haven't messed with anyone in a long time so I decided to mess with you." Ash said. "Although now I think about it, I put myself at high risk of injury." Ash said in a mock thoughtful pose.

"Shut up!" Misty said, regaining her regular demeanor. "That really freaked me out; I thought that those commercials of you actually were true for a second!" Misty said, regretting it instantly as Ash donned a frown.

"I really hate those commercials. I asked them to stop airing them, but no. Ash Ketchum must look like an international sex symbol." Ash said, making Misty feel worse.

"I really don't like it either, it's not who you really are." Misty said, trying to make Ash feel better.

"Thank you!" Ash said, clearly relieved. "All the people I meet either think I'm a show off, or think that I'm willing to do anything for pleasure!" Ash said, making Misty realize just how bad it must be for him.

"Anyways, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning, Mist!" Ash said, making misty nearly swoon at the nickname, but gained control of herself.

"Same here. Good night." Misty replied calmly.

"G'night, Misty." Ash replied yawning. Misty left the room and shut the door as Ash turned the light off.

AN: Yay! Longest chapter I've written for any of my fictions yet! Hooray! And please forgive my lateness, I'm getting a lot of homework and it's kind of stressful considering I just got back in school. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I'm sorry this is so late! I swear my teachers are trying to fail me. Seriously, I think my teachers broke the world record for most essays given in the first couple weeks of school! . But, enough excuses. Here is chapter 3!_

**CHAPTER 3: Fan Club!**

The sun shined through Ash's window, something that Ash enjoyed seeing as he had to have his blinds closed at pretty much any other place he stayed. Besides, being a Pokemon Master he had an intense fan club. Ash yawned, smiling at the fact he had an entire night of sleep without any interruptions. In fact he was so at home he made the terrible, sleepy decision to forget to wear a shirt. He had entirely forgotten he was at Misty's. So, when he walked into the living room of the Gym's apartment, he found that when Misty's three sisters noticed him the gaped at his now fit body.

"Umm… Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Ash said, with an uncomfortable expression on his face. The sisters snapped out of their stupor, and called to Misty.

"Misty! You should, like, totally come over here!" They said, their faces donning smirks.

"Ugh… I don' wanna wake uuuuuup…" They heard Misty say, and all three of her sisters rolled their eyes.

"It's, like, totally up your alley though!" Daisy called, which was followed by Misty's footsteps walking over. The sisters donned triumphant smiles as Misty walked in to see Ash, the man she had an obvious crush on, in her living room without a shirt. She gaped, stuttering while going back and forth at Ash's chest and her sister's triumphant faces.

"W-why… WHY EXACTLY DID YOU WANT ME TO SEE THIS!?" Misty yelled at her sisters, catching them off guard. Ash jumped at her intensely loud voice.

"I-I'll just go put a shirt on then…" Ash began to say, however was cut off by Misty.

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum, you are staying right there!" Misty yelled, not realizing the premise of what she had said. Ash just relaxed and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you want me to stay here with my shirt off?" Ash said, causing Misty to realize what she had said and blush an intense shade of red.

"N-no I-I… Ugh, I hate my sisters!" Misty yelled, stomping off to her room. Her sisters recovered their victorious expressions and chuckled, however Ash grew very annoyed at this.

"That was not right. Seriously. That was messed up." Ash said in a serious tone, causing the sisters to don surprised expressions when Ash went to his room and returned with a shirt on.

"I'm gonna see if she's okay." Ash said, still speaking in a scolding expression to the girls. He walked off to her room, and knocked on the closed door.

"You alright Mist?" Ash said, but was greeted with nothing.

"That really wasn't right of them to do that. It was mean." Ash said, in an effort to make her feel better.

"Look, how about you come out whenever you want and we can talk about it, okay?" Ash said. More silence. Ash sighed, and went over to the living room again.

"I'm going to the Pokemon Center. Gotta be there for the tour thing. Tell Misty where I'm at if she comes out, alright?" Ash said. The sisters replied with many 'like's and 'kay's. He went to his room, and got ready. Most of what he said was true. Really he was going to go and call Brock for some more advice on how Ash felt around Misty. It was a strange sensation. A sense of belonging.

Ash was finally in the Pokemon Center. It was normally a 5 minute walk from the Gym, but because of the bombardment of kids asking for autographs and women asking for dates (and sometimes things that made Ash want to crawl away), it took a good 15 minutes. So, once he was in the Pokemon Center and on the phone, he was granted relative privacy. But of course there was still the whispering, pointing, and surprised noises escaping people's mouths.

"Hey Brock. Is now a good time?" Ash said once Brock had finally answered.

"Sure. I mean, it's not like a 'How are you Brock?' or a 'How's Professor Ivy Brock?' would be cool, but whatever." Brock said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, Brock." Ash said, chuckling. "Anyways, I need some advice." Ash said, becoming more serious.

"Ash Ketchum needs advice? Wow, never thought I'd hear that in my life." Brock said, still smirking.

"Seriously Brock. I need some advice on something." Ash said, silently wishing Brock would stop being a jokester.

"Alright Ash. What is this about?" Brock said, now refraining from joking.

"Truth be told, I need advice on... Ahem… Girls." Ash said, covering his mouth so the crowd of girls now forming somewhat far from him wouldn't hear and flip out.

"You need advice on girls?" Brock said, gaping. "Wow. I guess you have grown up since being a dense ten year old."

"Whatever, Brock. Just help me out here." Ash said, getting seriously annoyed with Brock's antics now.

"I mean, you did manage to finally ask Professor Ivy out. You gotta be able to help me out here." Ash finished.

"True." Brock replied, truly realizing how much Ash had grown up. "So, who is it?" Brock inquired.

"Umm… Ahem… Misty." Ash said, his cheeks growing an intense shade of red.

"Ah! This shouldn't be very hard at all then!" Brock said, seeing as he was one of many that knew Misty had an obvious crush on Ash.

"Why is that?" Ash said, his face turning from embarrassed to perplexed.

"Oh, no reason." Brock said. He smirked, realizing that even though Ash had grown, he was still oblivious as ever.

_AN: Yay! Third chapter! But it was late, and I am sorry. Please don't attack me with your Rattata that is in the top percentage of Rattata! NOOOOOOOOO!_


End file.
